Run Rabbit Run
by Guilty210
Summary: She loves him so much, yet she can't bare his touch. Is the past scarring the present? Rape & mature themes to come. First Story yet, be nice. I don't write often and when I get going I get better.
1. Chapter 1

Run Rabbit Run

"If I told you I loved you, what would you say?"

"That's an impossible question Nellie. Why would I love you?'

This of course broke our poor bakers heart.

Why would he? Why _shouldn't_ he? She couldn't wrap her little head around it. Sure she didn't have hair as yellow as the sun or eyes as blue as the ocean, but wasn't red as fire and brown as chocolate just as good? She didn't understand.

For years no she had waited, waited for him to save her, relieve her from this gloom called life once and for all. This fiery hope was extinguished by his bruising words, leaving cuts so deep on her mind that they would never heal right, constantly leaving horrid scars of reminder. It was a shame what the man could do to her. He didn't even know.

As she stood there, pondering words so harshly spoken and staring puzzled across the room, she noticed a concerned gaze signaling her to leave,

"I'll just be going now," She said a little too eagerly. God how she wanted to be out of this room. "Good night Benjamin, sweet dreams and all."

She pushed past the flowery wall paper of the parlor, letting the words he said stab her once again, tears welling in her eyes. This night could only get worse.

What came next was both expected and shocking. All of a sudden she felt a hard blow across her face, sending her to the ground. Wincing in pain she recoiled towards the wall. She pawed at the red spot on her cheek, recalling the many times Albert had had a fit of jealousy.

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?! I thought I told you never to talk to that, that, that _man!"_

"I wasn't talking to him I swear!"

She regretted these words as soon as they left her mouth. "_Oh why can't I keep my mouth shut?" _ she thought to her self. She was sobbing even harder now, awaiting the thing she knew would come next.

As he advanced on her, all but shouting, she tried to remember the happy moments in her life. She tried to focus on Benjamin's smile, or his laugh, anything that would keep her mind off of what was coming next.

"How dare you lie to me like that! You're a slut Nellie, I conniving little slut and I don't know why I kept you so long…"

"How can you say that to me Albert?!"

"I can say whatever I damn well please!"

And with that came another blow to her face, the previous already starting to bruise.

As she sat on the floor, bawling her eyes over the things that were yet to come, she didn't understand how someone that was supposed to love her so much could cause her so much pain.

He shoved her to the floor, whilst pulling his trousers down. She stopped her tear flow almost immediately. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She would take it like the strong woman she was, not the slut he believed her to be.

She listened to him grunt and moan, his fat stomach against her flat one. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling out of her big brown eyes.

The only way she could deal was to look at the ceiling, knowing her beloved was right upstairs.

If only her Benjamin could save her now…


	2. Chapter 2

_BOOOSH!_

_Hello people! How are you all?_

_I wanna thank took the time to review. I know it's been a LONG ass time since i've updated. I've been UBER busy with school and such, but i promise once i find out where i'm going with this, the updatres will be more consistant, comprende?_

_there is the beginning of a sex scene in here. between (you guess!). review if you want all the smuttyness! LOL oh btw. I was listening to music while i was writting this chap & Opheliac by Emilie Autumn comes on, and the all of a sudden Taylor the Latte Boy by Kristin Chenoweth 0.o (both amazing songs, but totally like WHOA when writting something like this)_

_total wtf moment._

annywaaaay ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

It had in fact been some years since everything had happened. Fifteen to be exact. Oh, but she could still remember the night it first happened like it was yesterday. Every night those memories would fill her dreams making it almost impossible for her to sleep. If only the man she had once loved had ever come down to see the vile things she was subjected to, the pain her "beloved" Albert had caused, she knew he would save her.

But again, that was many years ago, and not time nor Benjamin could make those nightmares go away. Not now.  
All there was was Sweeney Todd. A man so familiar and yet so completely new. She remembered that face, but not that man. No, he was different. Changed.  
As she stared at him all she could see was the look he often harbored. He looked as though there was nothing more in this world he wanted but to kill, and that's exactly what he did. They did.

It wasnt't too long ago that he had walked into her shop. She knew it was him as soon as she saw that beautiful man. His once bright eyes dark and sad, his smile replaced with a stern frown. The man she had loved was now a new creature all together. They had devised a plan not long after his arrival. And as the story goes, she was filled with love, he was filled with hate.

"Do you feel it Mr. T?," she would ask, an intense stare in her features.

"I feel nothing. You're nothing to me, my dear Mrs. Lovett. Nothing at all…"

She would often ask these such questions not at all thinking she would get a different answer then, "No."

It was only after she realized he was talking did she take notice.

"Leave. Now."

When he got no answer he stood from his chair, narrowly missing the pedal that would've dropped him to his death. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and began to push her towards the door.

"Mr. Todd! You're hurting my arm!," she yelped. She could feel his breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine to her feet.

"I'm going to hurt more then your arm Mrs. Lovett. Now leave!," he roared at her, knowing what his anger and her presence was ultimately doing to him. Her form pushing back against his as he tried to force her out of the door was causing an uncomfortable strain against his pants. Looking down, he pushed her forward some, just to keep her a far enough away so she couldn't feel it.

Too late.

"Mr.T! What is that?!"

"I don't know Mrs. Lovett, what do you _think_ it is?," He said sarcastically. Unable to control himself any longer. It was either push her out the door, or take her now.  
He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard. He heard her whimper through her protests and it was the most delicious thing he had heard since Lucy's humming. It was amazing how two women, so different, could unearth the exact same desires.

Suddenly she pushed him backwards, reeling him to the floor. She stood towering over him, a clear expression of confusion on her face.

"Why? Why now? Am I not anything to you?"

"I am, in fact, a man Mrs. Lovett. We have…needs," and with that he grabbed her skirts and yanked hard, succeeding in pulling her down as well as ripping them.

He pushed her back to the ground, getting a small yelp from her plump lips. This was the moment of truth. Could he possible take his small business partner in only the way man should take wife? His mind, too clouded with lust, did not dwell on this for more then a moment. Looking at her propped up on her shoulders, he came to the conclusion that yes, he could in fact _fuck _her and there would be no problem. drove him to his next move.

He pulled out his razor, eyeing with a pleased expression, then ran it down the front length of her dress, ripping it clean in half. There were slight scratches from where the blade was dragged, red dripping from the wounds ever so slightly. He stared in amazement at her form, heaving in anticipation then began to slowly lap the blood up with his tongue. She tasted of salt and flour. Iron and fruit. Something that was purely her.

This was the night they were _both_ waiting for....

* * *

_Blerg, I can't write very well right now. this is rather short & it's pissing me offffff! anyway. review my darlings, & and i promise 1000+ of smut the next chappie!_


End file.
